General Abilities
General Abilities are usable by any character as long as they have the required prerequistes. Stat Abilites Strong :Effect: Increase Brutality by 1. May be purchased up to 3 times. Quick :Effect: Increase Finesse by 1. May be purchased up to 3 times. Cerebral :Effect: Increase Mysticism by 1. May purchase up to 3 times. Social :Effect: Increase Charisma by 1. May purchase up to 3 times. Determined :Effect: Increase Will by 1. May purchase up to 3 times. Tough :Effect: Increase health by 5. May purchase up to 2 times. Profession Abilities Husbandry and Agriculture :Effect: You know how to make the hard and barren earth yield crops. Given time you can teach people how to use fertile land to grow food and raise animals. Blacksmithing :Effect: You know how to turn the rusty scraps of the old world into the shining tools of the future. Given time you can eventually teach people this craft. Governance :Effect: You know how to rule. You understand many of the problems that face a society and know how to use the people below you to fix them. Given a willing society you could setup a stable government and economic system. Medicine :Effect: Given a difficulty 8 Finesse roll to move a character from critical condition to stable condition. You also have the necessary skills to treat common diseases and care for injured persons in stable condition. To treat the wounds of someone more grievously injured than critical condition, you may attempt a Finesse roll at a threshold specified by the GM. Servant Abilities Servants :Effect: You have people to wait on you hand and foot. This takes a lot of wear and tear off of you. However, it is difficult to get used to not having them around. As long as you have servants to wait on you, increase all rolls by 1. If they can not properly wait on you, reduce all rolls you make by 1. :Prerequisite: None Skilled Servant :Effect: A skilled grunt follows you. This grunt will break if they enter combat. This grunt may have any one ability that has no prerequisites. (Skilled Servants may not take the Servants ability.) This grunt is completely loyal but is controlled by the GM. This ability may be purchased any number of times. :Prerequisite: Servants Masterful Servant :Effect: Select a grunt you purchased with Skilled Servant. This grunt gains another ability that it has the prerequisites for. This ability may be purchased any number of times. :Prerequisite: Skilled Servant Stealth Abilities Sneak :Effects: As long as you are under the cover of darkness or the terrain presents things for you to hide behind, you may attempt to sneak past other characters without being seen. You must roll finesse-3 against the other character's will. If you are caught in the open, you will be discovered. May be purchased up to 3 times. Reduce the penalty by 1 each time. Sneaking does nothing against a character who is currently looking at you. If you attack a character, you leave stealth. :Prerequisite: None Theft :Effect: As long as you are using sneak or stealth, you may roll finesse against target's Will. If you win, you may take anything from their person without them noticing. :Prerequisite: Sneak x2 Stealth :Effects: As long as you are not out in the open you may attempt to sneak past or up to another character. Automatically works on grunts. Roll finesse against other characters will or you are detected. If you attack another character, you leave stealth. :Prerequisite: Sneak x3 Shield and Armor Abilities Shield Combat :Effect: May use all abilities for all shields :Prerequisite: Brutal Combat or Skilled Combat Shield Mastery :Effect: Reduce the TP cost of all Deflect abilities on shields by 2. :Prerequisite: Shield Combat Repair Armor :Effect: Double the Defense for any armor you wear. :Prerequisite: none Miscellaneous Abilities Specialization :Effect: Choose a single weapon or attack ability. Increase your attack roll by 2 when using that weapon or attack ability. This ability may be purchased any number of times, however, it may add no more then 6 to a single roll. (This stacks with Natural Attack.) :Prerequisite: None Patience :Effect: May only be used once a round in combat. If you skip your first action, gain 2 TP. :Prerequisites: None Fast Movement :Effect: Each round of combat, you may move up to 2 extra squares without spending TP. You must perform another action (which may include movement) in order to use this movement. This ability may be purchased up to 3 times. :Prerequisite: None Category:Abilities